Declaración
by LittleandBlueWinter
Summary: Gold ha aceptado sus sentimientos por Crystal y le cuenta a Silver, quien más bien parece apoyarle en que le diga a esta de ello. No estaba mal apresurarse un poco en decírselo, porque sabía que aunque fuese el chico más mujeriego que existiese, no había nadie como Crystal. OneShot.


Hola chicos/as, sea quien sea que esté leyendo esto c: Esto es un MangaQuestShipping. Madre mía, que me costó hacer esta cosa ¡De nuevo las personalidades! Aunque me costó más que nada hacer que Gold se declarará (_) Espero haya salido bonito y les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, para mi desgracia. De otro modo, sería millonaria.

-o-

Había algo que debía tener Crys para que Gold no pudiese de dejar de pensar en ella, pero "¿Qué?" era la pregunta. La de cabellos azules era su mejor amiga, la conocía hace unos seis o siete años y no podía comprender que estaba sucediendo para que él no lograse sacarla de su cabeza, los sueños que solía tener con otras guapas mujeres, se estaban convirtiendo solo en ella, en Crys. Antes eso no sucedía ¡Claro que no sucedía! ¿O sí?

El de cabellos azabaches se encontraba en su casa, mirando desde la ventana de su cuarto desordenado, al mismo tiempo jugaba con su palo de billar en su mano derecha tratando de entender sus pensamientos con un rostro frustrado. Sus pokémon comenzaron a jalar de su ropa para que reaccionase ya que no daba señales de vida aparte de respirar. Dio un suspiro, no podía seguir así ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ese no era Gold! Tomó su pokegear y llamó a Silver.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Así le contestas a tu mejor amigo?

—Cállate, siempre llamas para molestar.

—Sí, sí, como digas, tenemos que hablar. Ven a mi casa.

—Gold, ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué preguntas? Después te explico.

Gold cortó y el pelirrojo se quedó mirando su pokégear con rostro de preocupación. Había dicho: "Tenemos que hablar." Esas palabras que no se usan a no ser que sea algo grave. Sacó a Honchkrowy partió a New Bark Town a ver a su mujeriego amigo de manera inmediata.

Silver no tardó en llegar a la puerta de la casa de su compañero y fue recibido por la gran cantidad de pokémon que había habitaban junto con la dueña de casa, la tranquila madre de Gold. Con una sonrisa le hizo pasar al interior del hogar y le dijo que pasara directamente al cuarto de Gold.

—¿Quién sabe qué le pasa a ese niño?

—¿Eh?

—Se la pasa mirando por la ventana y dando suspiros, luego grita enojado. La adolescencia será. Silver, tu eres su mejor amigo, confío en que cuando hable contigo, todo se le pasará. —dijo tomándole las manos como si pusiese todas sus esperanzas en él. — Ya sabes dónde está el cuarto de Gold.

La situación era grave, lo de gritar enojado lo creía pero ¿Gold mirando por la ventana y dando suspiros? Tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos antes de creerlo. Subió y se armó de valor para abrir la puerta, ahí lo vio, el pelinegro sentado mirando a la ventana y dando suspiros, tan centrado en lo que estaba viendo o pensando que no sintió la puerta abrirse, el pelirrojo dio un portazo.

—¡Silver! ¡Te tengo que decir algo!

—¿Qu-Qué cosa?

—Creo… Creo… ¡Creo que me gusta Crys!

Gold había dado un grito que se escuchó por todo el pueblo, y tenía que agradecer que no se encontrara ahí Blue, porque de ser así, habría sido equivalente a que todas las regiones se hubiesen enterado de sus más sinceros y ruidosos sentimientos. El pelirrojo miró sorprendido la cara sonrojada de su amigo y luego su rostro se llenó de seriedad.

—¿Solo eso era?

—S-Sí, necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿Qué?

—Se les nota a ambos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que se gustan.

—¡Pero si yo me acabo de dar cuenta! ¡No puedes haberlo sabido antes que yo!

—No es mi culpa que seas así de lento.

—No me trates de lento, además que quieres decir con eso de que "se gustan".

—Es posible que Crys sienta lo mismo por ti.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto, y ahí se encontraba la madre de Gold nuevamente, con una bandeja en ambas manos, con dos jugos, hamburguesas y pan para ambos chicos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que se fue.

—Silver ¿Has probado las hamburguesas de mamá? Son las mejores del mundo. —comentó Gold con la boca llena. El pelirrojo asintió levemente, no podía negar que eran deliciosas.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

—¿Qué yo le gusto a Crys? Creo que te equivocaste de chica para decir eso.

—Deberías de recordar su expresión cuando le comentaste su traje nuevo.

Ambos chicos comieron lo que quedaba de comida y Silver dijo que regresaría a Kanto, había quedado de ir a ver a su hermana y le había dejado plantada, aunque no creía que fuese importante, después de todo también había invitado a Green y él por su parte, solo habría ido a tocar el violín. Tal vez iría a ver a su padre que se encontraba en Viridian. Gold por su parte no demoró mucho en seguirlo, iría a ver a la chica súper seria al laboratorio del viejo Oak.

Mientras iba sobre Togetaro, pensaba en llevarle algún regalo, luego se dijo que sería demasiado muy meloso de su parte. Al llegar, no supo si tocar la puerta o entrar secretamente por la ventana y tomar a su peliazul por sorpresa. Un segundo ¿La había tratado de su peliazul? Bueno ella se tendría que acostumbrar cuando él le dijese lo que sentía ¿No se estaría apresurando mucho? No, no, eso era solo una visita. No diría nada de sus sentimientos y divagó tanto que cuando tomó una decisión ya eran las cuatro de la tarde ¡Había llegado a las tres al laboratorio! ¿Y si le decía sus sentimientos? No era malo apresurarse, después de todo, no quería acabar como Ruby y Sapphire.

Entró por la ventana y la encontró a ella ordenando los papeles que desordenados había dejado el profesor Oak, parecía estar apurada como si quisiese salir lo antes posible. Gold sintió curiosidad por saber su apuro.

—¡Crys! —gritó abrazándola por la espalda haciéndole dar un gran salto.

—¡Gold eres tú! ¡Qué susto me diste! ¿Por dónde entraste?—le dijo sonrojada. —Lo siento, pero estoy apurada.

—¿Eh? Y yo que he venido desde New Bark Town a visitarte.

—Quedé con salir con Eusine a las cinco y media ¿Qué querías?

—Solo venía…

La voz de Gold bajo su tono y la de coletas pareció preocuparse, no era común que él se comportase así ¡Mucho menos que Gold la abrazase por la espalda rodeando su cintura mientras escondía su cabeza en su hombro! Al notar la situación, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y el estar solos en el Laboratorio no ayudaba. Por la cabeza de Crys no pasó la idea que Gold estaba furioso y maldiciendo a Eusine con la cabeza baja para que ella no lo viese.

—Gold suéltame. Si quieres hablar, está bien, déjame terminar esto y esto otro, de seguro alcanzo a llegar con Tupeon a Cirulean City.

Bien, Crys había picado, solo tenía que hacer que olvidara la loca idea de salir con Eusine, él no lo permitiría. Gold asintió, pero antes de soltarla dio un suspiro casual en el blanco cuello de Crys haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y lo mirase sonrojada. Gold sin mirarla se sentó en un taburete, pero en su interior, sonreía triunfante.

Él miró a la chica que trabajaba en sus papeles. Sus dos coletas azules tan bien formadas, que quién sabía cómo las hacía para que quedaran con esa forma, pero a Gold le parecían perfectas para Crys. Ella por su parte se sintió algo observada, y giró levemente la cabeza para mirar en dirección a Gold, apenas alcanzó a mirar la absorta mirada de él sobre ella y se sonrojó mientras sus manos en un mal juego, soltaron las hojas que estaban ordenando.

—Te ayudo. —dijo Gold acercándose y cuidadosamente tomando las hojas mientras las ordenaba con gran tranquilidad.

Le pareció extraño que Gold le ayudase a trabajar, quizás el solo quería hablar de algo con urgencia con ella que se encontraba trabajando, y tratando de ignorarle, durante unos minutos más. Ordenó todo de manera rápida y después los metería a sus respectivas carpetas.

—Gold pásame esa hoja de ahí, es lo último que me queda.

—De inmediato. —dijo sonriéndole. Ella se sonrojó.

—¡Solo apúrate!

—Sí, sí. Chica Súper Seria. —contesto, sabía que ella le miraría enfadada al ser llamada así.

Al entregarle el papel, sabía que sería lo último que le entregaría, por lo tanto, podría pasar unos minutos con ella sin interrupciones. Tal vez, les sacaría provecho y evitaría que su chica saliese con ese estúpido fanático de Suicune.

Gold se sentó sobre el sillón y esperó a la peliazul, ella no demoró mucho, pero cuando había llegado, se sentó en el extremo opuesto a Gold ¿Cómo alcanzaría a sentir su aroma a esa distancia si él quería estar más cerca? Fácil, solo se quitó la gorra.

—Crys, quiero un consejo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué de mí?

—Porque eres una chica, las chicas siempre lo saben ¿No?

—Pero Gold ¿Qué es? —le preguntó curiosa.

—Me gusta una chica.

Al escuchar tales palabras de parte del ojidorado, el corazón de Crystal comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, no porque creyese que él se refería a ella, sino porque pensó en todo lo contrario. Escucharlo hablar de la chica que le gustaba iba a ser difícil, en especial porque ella sentía que se le rompería el corazón en mil pesados si este le comentaba acerca de ella.

Gold por su parte, mientras decía eso, se había puesto como un tomate de vergüenza y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia el lado de Crys, dejando su cabeza sobre las piernas de esta, evitando que ambos cruzaran miradas.

—¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo, Gold? —el rostro de Crys había tomado un color carmesí.

—Como sea ¿Me vas a escuchar? —preguntó Gold dándole la espalda.

—Mmh… S-Sí. —al escuchar su respuesta, Gold soltó su gorra dejándole caer al suelo.

—Sabes… He llegado a soñar con ella. —dijo riendo Gold. Se estaba declarando indirectamente y eso le hacía doler el estómago de nerviosismo.

—Siendo tú, no me preguntaré que tipo de cosas habrás soñado. —comentó con una sonrisa .

—¡No he soñado nada pervertido cont…! ¡Con ella!

Los ojos de él le miraron con "¡No he hecho tal cosa! ¡Bueno tal vez sí!" pero luego, antes de decir un "contigo" se detuvo sonrojado y reparo la oración, Crys se sorprendió por el acto de su amigo, aunque no podía negarlo, se había ilusionado con que ella hubiese sido quien aparecía en los sueños de Gold. Luego de unos segundos, Crys rio en voz alta.

—¡De veras no cambias! —le gritó sonriente, Gold solo se sonrojó aún más y volvió a la cómoda posición que le brindaban las piernas de Crystal, quien le había comenzado a acariciar el cabello.

—Quien sabe. Aunque no me gustaría cambiar, me gusta como soy.

—Gold, solo prométeme una cosa.

—¿Eh?

—No vas a cambiar por ella.

—¿Por qué dices algo así?

—A… A mí…—la voz de Crystal comenzó a temblar. —A mí no me gustaría que cambiases, Gold.

—Jah, pero te tengo la noticia que ella no me pediría algo así. Después de todo, no hay nadie como tú.

Las manos de Gold le tomaron el cuello de Crystal acercándole a su rostro y en un segundo acto rápido le dio un beso, el cual se prolongó y fue correspondido de manera inconsciente por la de ojos azules.

Cuando se detuvieron, Gold se quedó mirando hacia el techo con el rostro rojo, incluso si se podía, más rojo que el cabello de su mejor amigo y Crystal por su parte quedó en las mismas condiciones, solo que su mirada estaba invadida de una sorpresa y confusión enorme, también de vergüenza ¡Con ese beso le había confesado a Gold sus sentimientos!

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué no puedes solo llegar y aceptarlo? —preguntó el de cabello azabache al ver la mirada de ella.

—¿Eh?

—Eres tú la que me gusta, Chica Súper Seria. —dijo Gold tomándole el rostro.

El resto de la tarde, estuvieron en la misma posición, sobre el sillón, sin decirse nada, solamente tomados de la mano mientras que Crystal le acariciaba el cabello a Gold hasta dormirse y ella también calló en tal profundo sueño junto a él.

En Cirulean City…

Se encontraba un chico castaño de traje extravagante y esperando junto al centro pokémon a quien sabe qué persona con una flor en la mano.

-o-

**PD:** Sí, deje a Eusine plantado, soy tan mala.


End file.
